A conventional well logging surface system consists of multiple box bodies such as an acquisition box body, a power box body, a cable mode control box body and an oscilloscope panel. During well logging operation, the acquisition box body is mainly responsible for acquiring downhole instrument data, depth data and auxiliary variables (such as Tension (TEN) and Spontaneous Potential (SP)); the power box body is responsible for supplying power to a downhole instruments; the cable mode control box body is responsible for communicating a well logging cable with the acquisition box body and the power box body to realize the signal and power distribution of different series of instruments; and the oscilloscope panel is used by maintenance staff in case of equipment failure. Such a well logging surface system is required to be provided with many box bodies, occupies a larger space in a well logging truck, and is higher in transportation and manufacturing cost. We researches and develops a highly-integrated well logging surface system, multiple box bodies are optimally designed, and functional modules are combined, so that the size is greatly reduced, and using and maintenance cost is lowered.
The highly-integrated well logging surface system has the characteristic that each function such as downhole signal processing, data acquisition, instrument power supply, cable mode control, data transmission and perforation necessary for a well logging surface system is integrated in a case.